


When life gives you lemons, make a reset button

by Writing_in_SIN



Category: Gintama
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Established Relationship, Gekijouban Gintama Kanketsu-hen: Yorozuya yo Eien Nare | Be Forever Yorozuya, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Missing Scene, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_in_SIN/pseuds/Writing_in_SIN
Summary: In which the Enmi is finally gone and for one, precious moment, Sakata Gintoki and Hijikata Toushirou meet one last time in Limbo before Time resets itself back.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 16
Kudos: 88





	When life gives you lemons, make a reset button

**Author's Note:**

> If you like, come scream at me on [Tumblr](https://writing-in-sin.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Writing_in_SIN)
> 
> _____
> 
> This can both be read as a stand-alone fic as well as a part of [Silver was born, and the world became a better place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774212/chapters/65313562) since I initially wrote this to be a part of the fic but I scrapped it in the end. 
> 
> Please enjoy my last fic for 2020!

* * *

**When life gives you lemons, make a reset button**

* * *

When Toushirou comes to, it’s to a world of illuminating silver.

Where he lies, and as much as he can tell, the wooden ground is covered in a layer of mist. Sitting up with a groan, Toushirou notes how the mist covers the whole bridge he’s sitting on. Toushirou wonders if he’s somehow in Limbo and feels mildly concerned when he doesn’t see anyone else from his timeline.

Tch, how troublesome.

"Sougo, you fucking brat," Toushirou grumbles, rubbing his sore ass at where a sword used to be. “Seriously, just because Time is gonna reset, it doesn’t give that brat free reign to do whatever he wants.”

Cackling, deep and obnoxious and so achingly familiar fills in the once empty space.

Head snapping up, Toushirou gapes and feels his breath catch in his throat. There, leaning back against the railing of the wooden bridge they're standing on in his customary slouch is Sakata Gintoki.

Gobsmacked, he can only gape at his once dead lover because as Toushirou recalls, the last time he saw Gintoki was when the bastard lay dead at the ruined terminal.

And yet—

Stumbling to his feet, Toushirou closes the distance between them and reaches out to rest his palm against a warm, solid chest. He swallows thickly, feeling the strong thump of a heartbeat.

_ Alive. _

A hand encases his own and Toushirou blinks back the tears to look up into warm red eyes and lazy grin.

"Yo," the permhead murmurs, raising their joint hands to press a kiss to his knuckles.

Blushing at the tender gesture, Toushirou breathes out a helpless chuckle as he drinks in the sight of his lost lover.

Five years older but with a head of silver curls instead of white and dead fish red eyes. Broad, solid shoulders that can, and have carried the weight of the world.

Pale skin void of any traces of the Enmi's markings.

Fucking finally.

Toushirou shakes his head, a lump in his throat. "Who knew that dumb look on your face would actually be a sight for sore eyes."

"Well..." Powerful arms wrap around his waist, pulling him close until their fronts are flushed together as Gintoki gives him a fond smirk. "Gin-san  _ is _ Edo's most good looking after all."

Toushirou cups that dumb, nostalgic face in his hands, shakily returning the smirk with his own. "More like the most annoying."

A beat, before they surge forward.

Moving in tandem, they meet each other halfway as they finally close the gap between their lips with their teeth almost clacking from the force of it. The kiss is hard and desperate and messy, too much aggression on both their parts. Too much teeth with hands that grip too hard, their bodies tangled together. Neither of them are giving any thought to finesse or skill. It is, Toushirou thinks in a vague, distant way, the messiest and best kiss he’s ever had.

A sob breaks pass their mouths, and Toushirou isn't sure who it belongs to and doesn't much care.

Alive. Alive.  _ Alive. _

They part, before diving back in just as desperately as the last but gentler—  _ softer _ now, that speaks of love and grief and so much yearning.

“You’re such— ” he presses another kiss onto Gintoki’s lips, voice cracking - “a fucking” - and another, firmer one - “self-sacrificing  **_dumbass_ ** .” 

Shifting away slightly, he watches Gintoki’s eyes fluttering open as the other samurai gives him a crooked smile. 

“Yeah,” Gintoki agrees with a breathless chuckle, threading a hand through Toushirou’s hair, the other pulling him impossibly closer by the waist. “A dumbass who’s fuckin’ glad to be alive again.”

Toushirou lets out a sound - something wretched and vicious - something that’s equal parts  _ ‘I’m so glad you’re alive’ _ and  _ ‘don’t ever do that again, moron’ _ .

Without warning, a surge of power floods the area and they watch as the mist swirling by their ankles is slowly dissipating. Transfixed, he looks around to see vibrant colours bleeding into the once empty space as the familiar backdrop of Edo blooms around them with vivacious clarity.

Gintoki chuckles, gentle happiness lining handsome features. "Looks like we're starting over."

"Yeah." Relieved, he leans against Gintoki with a smile. "Let's be better this time around—  _ together." _

Gintoki gives him a contrite smile at his pointed tone. "Definitely."

“Good.” 

As he meets Gintoki’s gaze, pleading for something he can’t put into words, Toushirou sees red eyes soften in understanding. With practiced ease, Gintoki reels him in for a kiss that speaks of a vow determined to remain unbroken. 

He kisses back, promising the same.

Sounds trickle in and with great reluctance, they part with wry smiles on their faces.

"See you later, Mayora," Gintoki murmurs against his lips, sneaking another kiss.

Breathing out a laugh, he gives one last lingering kiss on impish lips. "See you later, Sugarfreak."

They let each other go, hands and fingers trailing behind in a whisper of longing and reassurance to meet again. Then, all at once, they turn away and walk towards the opposite ends of the bridge with straight backs and determination within each step.

Through it all, Toushirou smiles and doesn't look back. 

Why would he?

**_It's not the end after all._ **


End file.
